The Misadventures of Regular Show
by Allenfairytail
Summary: Sorry. Couldn't think of a better title than this. Anyway, this story is filled with Mishaps, Comedy, Epicness, and Romance. All "mixed together". Warning! Some chapters may include swears, arguements, fights and Random Moments. This story has OC in it.


**Hello readers everywhere! This is Allenfairytail here! This is my 13th story overall, yet my first story based on the t.v. show: Regular show. First, i'm a huge fan of Regular show. Second, I'll be honest here, i'm absoultly excited about this story. It came me in a dream from watching too many Regular show episodes. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Regular show. It all goes to J.G. Quintel. All hail him for his kickass show. Me, I only own my OC's, Crystal, Alucard, Natsu, Rebecca and Aqua.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rigby<strong> is going to the Anime-Expo, 2011! Got a three day pass!

-Mordecai: Dude, why are you going to that kind of expo?

-Rigby: Don't be an anime hater...

-Mordecai: I'm not a hater! Just can't believe that your interested in that kind of stuff. I mean dude, your 23.

_**Comment- 1 min ago.**_

-Margaret: Hey Mordecai and Rigby!

-Mordecai: M-Margaret! Wait, you have a facebook account? Since when?

-Margaret: Since 2 weeks ago.

-Mordecai: Oh...

-Magaret: So, whatca guys doin?

-Rigby: We talking about anime!

-Margaret: Really? I like anime too!

-Mordecai: You like anime too Margaret? Haha...so do I! Haha.

-Rigby: Hey Margaret! I got myself a three day pass to the anime expo!

-Margaret: Really? So do I! Mordecai, you should come with us!

-Mordecai: Uh, sure... I'll go with you guys.

-Margaret: Great! I gotta go. Bye!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**-Margaret has gone offline**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Rigby: Hmm, hmm. Look like Margaret likes anime too as well. And you said Anime was lame... OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Crystal: (giggles)

-Mordecai: -_-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Rebecca **has joined Facebook

_5678345697588909680_ _people like this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crystal: Rebecca: Yay, Rebecca! You finally got a facebook!**

-Rebecca: It's all Thanks to you Crystal. Hopefully, i be able to find our friend, Aqua and send her a friend request.

-Natsu: Indeed. Aqua is a very cute girl to have as a girlfriend.

-Rebecca: Natsu? What the hell man! When did you get in an account?

-Natsu: Since 5 days ago.

-Rigby: Aaaaarrrrggggghhhhh. Rebecca is here. With her around, things are going to get really boring now...

-Natsu: Quick! Someone hack into Rebecca's account and do Naughty stuff so her account gets deleted!

-Rebecca: ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rebecca has gone offline._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Natsu Yay! We got rid of Rebecca!**

-Rigby: YEEEAAAAAHHHHH!

-Mordecai: Dude! She going to kill you, you fucking retart!

-Rigby: Oh, quit worrying Mordecai. What can she do?

-Mordecai: Dude, you have no idea on what she can do...

-Rigby: Hmm. Hmm. Whatever Mordecai. Oh someone's at the door.

-Mordecai: Rigby, don't!

-Crystal: ...

-Natsu: ...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mordecai has gone offline._

_Rigby has gone offline._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Natsu** O.O

-Crystal: Waaahhhh! Rebecca got Mordecai and Rigby! D:

-Natsu: HAHAHAHA! Serves them both right! ;D

-Crystal: Mordecai didn't do anything to her! It was you and Rigby! And don't you think that she migth come after you next? I'd be afraid if i were you. VERY AFRIAD!

-Natsu: Naw... Rebecca likes me. :D

-Natsu: Oh, the today's mail is here.

-Crystal: Natsu, don't!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Natsu has gone offline._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crystal **and there goes Natsu.

-Eileen: Hey Crystal!

-Aqua: H-hi...Crystal...

-Crystal: Oh hey Eileen and Aqua!

-Elieen: Uh, have you seen Rigby today?

-Crystal: Uh, Rigby should be at his house with Mordecai.

-Elieen: Oh ok...

-Crystal: Why that you asked? Wait... Are you trying to make a move on him?

-Elieen: M-Maybe...

-Crystal: Awww! I find it adorible!

-Elieen: (blushing pink) I-I got to go...Bye!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Elieen has gone offline._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Crystal: Elieen, wait! I didn't mean to embarrased you!

-Aqua: She's gone.

-Crystal: Arrghhh. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

-Aqua: I know you didn't mean it. Anyway, i'm going to check on her. See ya.

-Crystal: Bye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Aqua has gone offline._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Crystal: And there goes Aqua.

-Muscle Man: Worry not Crystal. I will save you from this boring misery.

-High Five Ghost: He lllllikes you!

-Crystal: Shut up, High Five Ghost! And when did you get a facebook account?

-Muscle Man: Oh, Starla recommended me to make an account.

-High Five Ghost: Oooooohhhhhhhh! He's cheating on you with another woman.

-Crystal: =.="

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Rigby is online._

_Mordecai is online._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Crystal: **_**Mordecai: Rigby:**_ Mordecai and Rigby, are you two okay?

-Rigby: Crystal! Mordecai and I are going to stay over your place tonight...Rebecca destroyed our house with her fire attack.

-Crystal: O.O What? I never even gave you guys _**permission**_ to stay over, you can't go announcing stuff like that out of the blue!

-Mordecai: Please... don't forget about Pops. He live with us too you know.

-Crystal: But then again, Rebecca did destroyed your guy's house and every time Rigby pissed Rebecca off, you also get blamed too Mordecai. And that's not fair. Plus, now that you mentioned Pops living with you, that also leaves him sleeping out the streets. *sighs* I supossed you guys could stay over until your guy's house gets fixed.

-Rigby: Sweet! Hey everybody! Sleepover at Crystal's tonight!

_Skipps, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, Pops and 274 people like this._

-Crystal: What? Rigby! You Baka!

-Mordecai: You f**king drillbit!

-Pops: Umm... Whose going to bring the soda for the sleepover? And why the house that Me, Mordecai and Rigby live in, is mysteriously burnt down?

-Muscle Man: Forget the soda, Bring alot of Beer and some Red bull! Oh. Mordecai and Rigby was cooking something and it got on fire. Soon the fire spread and you know the rest.

-Skipps: Since when do you drink alcohol Muscle Man? And why Red bull?

-High Five Ghost: Because, Red gives you wings!

-Muscle Man: Do you know who else drinks Red Bull and gives them wings? MY MOM! YES!

_Margaret and 15 people like this._

-Crystal: Why me? D:

-Alucard: Come on, Crystal... Think of it as a get together party! And celebrating for the upcoming game release tommorrow at the midnight launch, Mortal Kombat 9! ^-^

- Crystal: Your just saying that because your house, isn't the one being raided. =.=

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Natsu and Aqua have come online._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**-Rigby: **_**Natsu:**_ Rebecca screwed you over, didn't she? ;] Oh yeah, sleepover at Crystal's house tonight! :D

-Natsu: Oh, shut up. At least I wasn't trying to suck up her like you! ...Sleepover at Crystal's? Sweet :D!

-Benson: Hey you, Rigby! You have some explaining to do on why the house that you, Mordecai and Pops is burnt down!

-Rigby: Wait Benson...I can explain!

-Benson: ...

-Rigby: Ok...maybe i can't explain...

-Crystal: *sigh* You know what? Dude, F**k facebook. Seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it for Ch. 1! Please reveiw for this chapter! As for me, I'm going to work on the second chapter. And the next Chapter is going to be funny as hell! I garenteed it! Last but not least, if you have any questions about my OC'S, feel free to contacted me(although I may put it up between certain chapters, when we have intermissions). Anyway, with that being said, see you next time!<strong>


End file.
